


Sound of the Living (Markiplier/Reader)

by In_Wolfs_Clothing



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Outer Space, Reader Insert, Youtuber - Freeform, alien reader?, scifi, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Wolfs_Clothing/pseuds/In_Wolfs_Clothing
Summary: Markiplier/Reader one-shot. "I'm going to take you home."





	Sound of the Living (Markiplier/Reader)

       You don’t remember why you’re here, in this wasteland of nothing except what seems like endless rock. Everything is hard and grey beneath you, but after all the long hours, you’ve learned to accept it in order to sleep. Though, you never sleep for long, woken by the ground trembling beneath you. You would hear distant cracks, like a stick snapping in two. Sometimes you worry it might be something lurking around this place, but you’ve never seen any sign of life besides yourself. Without light, at the time that you have named “night”, the universe is laid out before you in the sky. You’re not sure what the atmosphere is made of, but it turns the faraway stars peaceful shades of purple and blue. But, some stars are bright enough to look white, while others are so distant, they seem red. You’ve begun to name them, and sometimes talk to them as a way to forget the depression that swallows you with no other form of social contact.

 

       When you first awoke, you traveled for hours, not knowing when to feel tired or when to give up. The hours seemed too long as compared to the ones you had previously forgotten, but felt familiar with. You only stopped wandering when you found a jutting precipice, its edge hanging over a rounded area of rock. It cast enough shade to make it dark under, but not around. You took to sleeping there and haven’t gotten up since, you’re scared that all you’ll find is… nothing. You want to hold on to the hope that there is more than just you on this big, floating rock, even if the only thing it seeks is your blood.

 

       You still remember the words from what seems now to be a previous life. Your memories serve you well about the comfort of dirt and grass, the towering trees beside the lesser ones that hold berries of dark blue or faded maroon. You haven’t found any of that here, at least not from the distance you had walked. You haven’t seen a blinding sun, or a cratered moon. All you ever get to see is the stars, which you once found beautiful and absolutely wondrous, but now they seem boring; something you have looked at too often. Stars change, but from your waste of a world, they’re all the same - far, and untouchable. It reminds you of grazing your fingers against warm skin, and especially how you haven’t done that in a long while.

 

       Something was different. You knew that as your body woke instantly, feeling as if you had already been conscious for hours prior. Your eyes were not heavy, but light. Your ears caught something. It was quiet, but not silent - not missing. Cracking, but the ground was not trembling. You wondered if the source of the sound was too far away to affect you. And then, you, yourself, trembled as the sound became louder, closer. But the ground did not move beneath you. Your eyes blinked rapidly, brow furrowing as burning tears pricked the corners of your eyes. You tried to curl inside yourself as if to hide from whatever it could be that was nearing. Even after what felt like years of solitude, you were still terrified of finding someone or something else - and in this case, it finding you.

 

       You closed your eyes after a while, too tortured to look at the expanse before you any longer. If whatever the thing was that caused the cracking wanted to hurt you, you would be in more comfort to just not see it at all. You prayed for a quick death. At least then you wouldn’t have to bear through the loneliness anymore.

 

       You wondered where it was that death would take you - then considered that this, itself, might be death. It would explain the lack of appetite or thirst, the absence of needed sleep replaced by wanted; wanted so you could escape the endless nothing in turn for another, closer endless nothing.

 

       The cracking stopped. You knew whatever it was, it was right in front of you. You could feel it as an anomaly in your senses. After so long of feeling only rigid grazes of what felt to be suffocating air, this was something rounded. And warm. “Warm,” you thought. “Warm like the skin I used to brush my hands across.” Yes, warm. Warm like a body full of pumping blood and pulsing heart. Warm like the insulation made possible by tiny molecules, fitting together as a lock and key to make products that went elsewhere to help other things. Warm like a human. Like a being.

 

       The warmth brought you out of hiding. You unwound yourself and opened your eyes to see white. For a moment you considered that you had just been imagining things, but then you realized that the white was not rock. It was a suit, a suit of white and wrinkles. Your eyes traveled farther up and you found what looked to be tinted glass - yes, glass, similar to the one that you found all around you when sitting in a car as it drove. Through the browns and greens and blacks, you could see the outlines of a face. You remembered faces - of humans - of people you used to know but forgot the names of. It raised its hands slowly, hands like yours, but gloved. Gloved hands like those you would use to graze against warm skin. They raised until they made contact with the glass, then they grasped the edges and tugged. The glass and other white parts of what looked to be a helmet came off almost effortlessly. Then the helmet dropped to the ground and you were left looking at a human.

 

       A male human, whose brown eyes were sparkling as his red hair spiked out in all different directions. A grin was spread across his face, causing deep lines in his cheeks. You wondered why he was so happy until you realized you were smiling too. “This is a human,” you thought. “A human with warm skin. A smiling face.” The stars reflected in his eyes, suddenly feeling new and unknown. Everything seemed so different now that he was before you, quiet and cautious.

 

       “Who are you?” he inquired slowly, as if unsure that you would be able to understand his language.

 

       “I don’t remember,” you told him truthfully. You had long ago given up on trying to bring back the memory of your name. “Who are you?”

 

       “My name is Mark. Do you know where you are?”

 

       Your eyes left him for a moment, gazing out at the terrain of solid, uncomfortable ground you had become too familiar with. And yet, you hadn’t known what to call it. So, you just replied with, “No.”

 

       “You’re on Aonus. A dwarf planet. Do you know what planets are?” You nodded in response, and Aonus did not feel new, like you had heard of it before. Perhaps in a space travel report that you had long forgotten. “Do you remember how you got here?” Your silence was more of an answer than your words could ever be. “Do you know of Earth?”

 

       Earth. A place that was home to humans. Humans with warm skin. Glancing down at your own, you felt cold and white - white like the rock. You weren’t sure you belonged on Earth anymore. Maybe you just belonged to Aonus. “Yes,” you said, “Earth is home.”

 

       His grin shrunk to just a normal smile and he nodded, putting a hand out for you. He was trying to help you up. “I’m going to take you home.”

 

       You let him.


End file.
